


The Undiscovered Discovery

by creamedquimwhip



Series: The Perfect Doll Series [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jötunn Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamedquimwhip/pseuds/creamedquimwhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the after credits scene in Thor: The Dark World where Sif and Volstagg deliver the Aether to the collector, however they bring Fandral with them as well. The swordsman spots Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undiscovered Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine.

Sif stares apprehensively at the dark box that she is being presented with. It is unassuming in it's small size, but the warrior goddess has seen the destruction that the object in this box can bring. She has only heard a brief tale of the battle that took place on Migard a few days prior, but she has seen the lengths that Malekith and his kind have gone through to attain this item.

So she hesitates when she learns that she is to take this weapon, guard it with her life, and see that it is delivered to a place that is as far away from Asgard is it can possibly be. Sif is confident in her abilities (an perhaps just a bit arrogant about it) as she has every right to be. She has proven herself as worthy on the battlefield time and time again. She has earned her place among the top warriors of Asgard, and anyone who dares to say otherwise is asking to be (and will be) dragged through the dirt in the sparring ring. But even Sif can admit that she is just one person, and one person alone will not be enough for this task. It is with this realization that she goes to her fellow warriors and close friends Volstagg and Fandral for help.

The following day finds the three boarding a ship for a place so far across the galaxy that even the bifrost cannot reach it. Over the course of several weeks they encounter creatures and beings unlike any they'd seen throughout the nine realms. On more than one occasion, Fandral's attempts to woo some of the more humanoid creatures they've come across resulted in some serious misunderstandings, and the band of three found themselves fighting for their lives more often than they'd like.

Sif was too glad when they'd reached their destination, the remains of an ancient celestial being called Knowhere. Fandral and Volstagg couldn't agree more.

They were led by a young woman, through a maze of glass cells, some containing things that Sif couldn't even begin to imagine what they were. More than once Fandral had to be pulled away from one of the glass cases holding a more humanoid figure.

The woman introduced them to a man who greeted the three with a flamboyancy befitting a mage in the royal court. Sif had to fight the sneer that wanted to appear on her face at the mans choice of clothing and behavior. She made quick work of releasing the Aether into the collectors custody eager to complete her mission and return to Asgard at once. When she and Volstagg turned to leave Fandral was nowhere to be seen.

They found him standing before a rather large glass cell staring pensively at the creature inside.

"A Jotun?" Volstagg asked in surprise when they spotted what had caught the swordsman's attention.

Fandral gave a sheepish grin. "I didn't think a Jotun could be this pretty...that's probably why it's here."

Sif spared a glance at the Jotun in the cage and them promptly dismissed it. A pretty Jotun is still a Jotun, and no amount of beauty could conceal their monstrous nature. 

"We need to stock up on our supplies and head back and report to the All-Father." The Goddess was already following their escort out of the room. Volstagg followed immediately, but Frandal lingered a moment longer to give the Jotun one last appraising look. All the while the Jotun sat frozen, staring blankly ahead as if to mimic a statue.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't planning to go any further with The Perfect Doll which was supposed to be a short prompt filler but here is a second installment.


End file.
